Digital Boyfriend, Dream or Reality? Part 2
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "Digital Boyfriend, Dream or Reality". IA bertemu dengan Naruto, pacar digitalnya yang sama persis dengan gambar manusia digital buatannya sendiri. Ternyata Naruto nyata. Lalu Naruto menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya sehingga dia terjebak di dunia digital. One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid : Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari fic yang berjudul "Digital Boyfriend, Dream or Reality?"**

 **Atas permintaan kalian, saya melanjutkannya. Semoga kalian suka. Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Digital Boyfriend, Dream or Reality? Part 2**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing: Naruto x IA**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (Kota Vocaloid, school life, future)**

 **Selasa, 15 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT LANGSUNG TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIGITAL BOYFRIEND, DREAM OR REALITY? PART 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekolah yang bernama Vocaloid High School atau disingkat VHS.

Sekolah yang sangat megah dan elit. Memiliki sepuluh lantai. Memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Bangunan sekolahnya dibangun dengan desain seperti ukiran Eropa. Kebanyakan anak-anak orang kaya dan penjabat yang masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Karena sistem pengajarannya sudah menggunakan teknologi yang sangat maju dalam pelajarannya.

Para murid di sekolah tersebut hanya menggunakan tablet untuk belajar. Para guru juga menggunakan tablet dalam memberikan pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya. Setiap guru mengajar para murid yang berjumlah hanya 12 orang di setiap kelasnya. Setiap kelas telah tersedia fasilitas yang lengkap seperti ada CCTV, WIFI, loker untuk menyimpan tablet dan sebagainya. Pokoknya para murid diberi kemudahan dalam belajar di sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

Di sebuah kelas yang sangat megah dan elit yaitu kelas 11-A. Kelas di mana orang-orang yang sangat cerdas masuk ke dalamnya. Kelas di mana orang-orang bertampang serius dan berpikir keras yang mengisi kelas itu. Kelas yang terfavorit di sekolah itu. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa masuk ke kelas tersebut.

Dalam kelas 11-A itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang pastel. Bagian rambutnya di dua sisinya dikepang dua. Lalu sebagian rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Bermata biru kehijauan yang bersinar. Memakai seragam khas Vocaloid High School. Namanya Hanata IA. Umur 15 tahun. Dia adalah murid yang sangat cerdas dan sangat ahli dalam membuat suatu program komputer.

Saat ini pelajaran baru saja dimulai, namun ada sesuatu yang mendadak sehingga pelajaran ditunda dulu. Pasalnya sang guru harus memperkenalkan seseorang pada penghuni kelas 11-A itu. Seseorang yaitu anak baru yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah itu.

"Murid-murid sekalian, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru yang baru saja pindah dari kota Konoha," ucap sang guru yang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru."Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu ini."

Sang anak baru, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna coklat. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyapa teman-teman barunya.

"Ohayou, semuanya. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku," kata laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya.

Semuanya menjawab kompak.

"Ohayou juga. Yoroshiku."

Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu menegakkan badannya kembali. Ia tetap tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya itu.

Kiyoteru memperhatikan seisi kelas yang tampak hening. Semua murid tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun bertanya pada Naruto. Semuanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Lalu Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Perkenalannya sampai di sini saja. Silahkan duduk di tempatmu. Tempat dudukmu ada di sebelah sana," Kiyoteru menunjukkan tempat di mana Naruto duduk.

Naruto melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang guru. Naruto pun tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, Sensei. Terima kasih," sekali lagi Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Lantas Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya. Ia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri yang berada tepat di sebelah seorang gadis berambut panjang pastel yaitu IA.

Naruto memperhatikan IA. IA yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik program tablet miliknya. Dia tidak menyadari ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

Semua murid pun terfokus untuk memperhatikan Kiyoteru yang mulai mengajar. Tidak ada yang peduli ataupun memperhatikan Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Naruto meletakkan tablet miliknya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, di atas meja. Lalu bola mata birunya dialihkan ke arah samping kanannya. Ke arah IA yang masih sibuk memainkan tabletnya. IA masih belum menyadari ada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap IA.

'IA, kita bertemu lagi. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu, gadis yang kusukai,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Tapi, sepertinya kamu belum menyadari kalau pacar digital-mu sudah berada tepat di sampingmu. IA, sadarilah. Aku sudah datang untuk menemuimu.'

Naruto tetap memandang IA tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Ia berharap IA menyadari kehadirannya.

DEG!

IA pun merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang tatkala merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari arah kanan. Tangan kanannya pun berhenti mengutak-atik program tablet miliknya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Mata biru kehijauan bertemu dengan mata saffir biru. IA dan Naruto saling beradu pandang. Mereka terpaku sebentar bersama-sama.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata IA membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Ia kaget sekali saat melihat wajah Naruto itu.

"Hah? Ka-kamu?" sahut IA berwajah sangat syok.

Naruto tetap tersenyum. Ternyata IA masih mengingatnya.

"Ya, IA. Aku adalah pacarmu, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto secara langsung.

IA tetap membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia masih syok.

"Ka-kamu nyata atau mimpi?" tanya IA segera mencubit pipinya sendiri."Aw, sakit."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah IA itu.

"Hehehe, ini bukan mimpi. Tapi, nyata. Aku benar-benar Naruto."

IA menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Ia berwajah seperti biasa.

"Nanti pas istirahat tiba, akan aku ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Tentang kenapa aku bisa menjelma menjadi seperti gambaran laki-laki digital yang kamu ciptakan di program obyek tiga dimensi itu. Kamu penasarankan, IA?"

IA tetap membulatkan matanya sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Ia masih belum percaya laki-laki yang berada di depan matanya ini, adalah laki-laki yang membawanya kencan di malam minggu yang larut. Waktu itu, Naruto juga menyatakan cinta padanya. IA belum mengetahui secara pasti dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu, sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Jadi, apakah pacar digital di depannya ini mimpi ataukah nyata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, itu nyata. Itu kenyataan. Sesaat Naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada IA, pada saat istirahat siang tiba. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah sekarang bersama angin bertiup kencang. Menemani mereka yang sedang berdiri secara berdampingan sambil menyandarkan diri pada pagar besi pembatas atap sekolah yang memiliki tinggi 2 meter. Suasana di sana cukup hening dan sunyi karena semua orang sedang berada di kantin sekarang. Hanya terlihat Naruto dan IA di sana.

"IA, selama ini aku terjebak di dunia digital," ungkap Naruto secara langsung pada IA ketika mulai bercerita.

IA mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh tentang cerita Naruto.

"Eh, terjebak di dunia digital? Kenapa bisa?" tanya IA penasaran.

Naruto menatap IA dengan serius.

"Semua itu karena ulah sahabatku sendiri. Namanya Shion Kaito," jawab Naruto sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya waktu itu."Dia menjebakku dalam game canggih yang menggunakan pikiran melalui helmet yang dipasangkan pada kepalaku. Dia menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk menguji proyek ilmiahnya yang ingin menciptakan game realitis seperti pemain aslinya. Waktu itu, aku mau saja mencoba memainkan game ciptaannya itu. Namun, ketika aku sudah sampai di tengah permainan, ada sebuah pesan hologram yang terkirim melalui jam tangan pengontrol sistem menu permainan seperti stik pada game yang terpasang di tanganku saat berada di dunia digital game itu. Pesan yang dikirim oleh Kaito, bahwa aku tidak bisa keluar dari game dan selamanya aku terjebak di sana. Setelah mendapatkan pesan hologram melalui jam tangan itu, aku baru sadar kalau aku telah ditipu olehnya. Kaito menjebakku agar aku tidak bisa ikut dalam lomba kompetisi teknologi antar kelas yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh sekali waktu itu."

Wajah Naruto sangat kusut. IA mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Naruto itu dengan seksama.

"Aku pun berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari dunia digital game. Aku berkelana ke semua tempat yang ada di dalam game. Lalu mempelajari berbagai petunjuk-petunjuk yang bisa kugunakan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Kebetulan game yang kumainkan itu bertemakan mencari kontak jaringan program melalui pikiran dan mencari program-program yang berhubungan langsung pada game itu. Untuk itulah, aku mengirim pesan dalam bentuk digital melalui kontak jaringan game ke arah server yang berhubungan dengan data-data game. Dengan menggunakan jam tangan pengontrol game itu, aku berharap pesanku itu terbaca oleh teman-temanku. Aku berharap ada yang membantuku untuk keluar dalam game itu. Aku menunggu selama lima tahun dalam game. Hingga pada akhirnya ada teman yang mengontakku dan mau membantuku untuk keluar dari dalam game. Temanku yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara. Dia sangat ahli dalam membajak suatu program komputer. Lalu dia mencuri data-data game itu dari flashdisk Kaito. Kemudian ia menyatukan program game itu ke dalam komputernya dan mencari keberadaanku yang sudah berbentuk data. Jiwaku yang terjebak dalam dunia digital sudah menjadi sebuah data. Di samping itu, Gaara juga mencari tubuh asliku yang ternyata disekap di sebuah gudang tak terpakai di pinggir kota Konoha. Tubuhku terjebak di sana selama setahun lebih dan dikendalikan oleh mesin teknologi yang dirancang Kaito untuk membuat tubuhku melumpuh. Hanya jantung dan otakku yang masih berfungsi waktu itu. Maka temanku itu membuat jiwaku berbentuk data menjadi sebuah hologram yang sangat asli seperti manusia nyata. Agar aku bisa hidup di dunia nyata, tapi efeknya hanya bertahan selama enam jam. Teman yang menolongku itu memberitahukan padaku, aku bisa keluar dari dunia game jika menemukan kontak pikiran yang sama dengan seorang gadis. Kontak pikiran yang berhubungan yaitu perasaan cinta. Dengan perasaan cinta, maka akan membuat aliran darah pada tubuhku yang dilumpuhkan akan kembali bergerak dan mengalir ke arah jantungku lagi sehingga aku bisa hidup kembali. Jiwaku yang berbentuk data bisa kembali ke alam pikiranku yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menatap IA dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Berkat cinta darimu, aku bisa hidup kembali. Aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Lalu selama sebulan ini, aku terus mencari kamu. Akhirnya kamu kutemukan di kota Vocaloid ini. Aku pun memutuskan pindah sekolah di sini. Hanya untuk menemuimu, IA."

Wajah IA pun merona merah saat dua bahunya dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto memandangnya cukup dekat. Apalagi Naruto tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Tapi, kamu percayakan sekarang kalau aku ini adalah nyata?"

Gadis berambut panjang pastel itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang sangat menpesona. Ia berdiri terpaku sambil menyandarkan dirinya di pagar besi pembatas atap sekolah. Naruto menanti jawaban IA dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, IA menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku percaya kalau kamu nyata, Naruto. Aku pernah mendengar jika ada game canggih yang menggunakan pikiran untuk bermain di dalam game. Game itu sudah berkembang di tahun ini. Jadi, apakah orang yang bernama Kaito itu yang telah menciptakan game itu? Apalagi kamu disekap selama setahun di sebuah gudang. Jadi, umurmu berapa sekarang, Naruto?"

Naruto terus memandang wajah IA dengan lama.

"Syukurlah, jika kamu mempercayai aku," Naruto menjauh dari IA dan melirik ke arah lain."Mengenai Kaito, dia sudah ditangkap oleh polisi. Lalu game yang kamu maksud itu memang adalah ciptaannya Kaito. Tapi, sekarang game itu telah ditarik peredarannya dari pasaran karena dianggap sangat membahayakan setelah mengetahui dampak keburukannya. Lalu mengenai umurku, ya ... Umurku tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Terus kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang umurku sih?"

IA hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti. Hm, tidak ada maksud apa-apa kalau aku menanyakan tentang umurmu. Karena aku kira umur kamu itu sangat tua dari aku. Apalagi kamu belajar di sekolah teknologi seperti itu. Berarti kamu adalah orang yang sangat cerdas, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke arah IA. Dia tertawa cengengesan.

"Hehehe, kamu takut kalau aku ini ketuaan darimu. Tentu saja saat ini umurku baru saja tujuh belas tahun. Terus aku ini tidak secerdas seperti yang kamu duga."

Naruto kembali mendekat ke arah IA. Wajah IA memerah lagi saat dua pipinya dipegang erat oleh Naruto.

"Naruto ...," kata IA merasa sangat berdebar-debar tatkala Naruto memandangnya dengan lama.

"IA, aku mencintaimu," sahut Naruto dengan nada yang lembut.

Wajah IA semakin memerah ketika Naruto semakin dekat dengannya sehingga IA semakin terpojok sambil menyandar pada pagar besi pembatas atap sekolah.

"Kamu juga mencintai aku, kan IA?" tambah Naruto lagi.

Jantung IA semakin berdebar-debar dibuatnya. IA tidak berani menatap Naruto. Dia menjadi sangat gugup.

"I-iya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah tampan Naruto. Angin semakin berdesir kencang sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin.

GREP!

Naruto menarik IA ke dalam pelukannya. IA pun bersandar pada tubuh Naruto. Wajah IA memerah lagi.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar saat memeluk IA dengan erat. Hati IA sangat bergetar ketika Naruto membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"IA, aku sangat merindukanmu sebulan ini. Apakah kamu juga merindukan aku?"

IA tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, aku juga merindukanmu."

Naruto semakin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia semakin memeluk IA dengan erat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pacarnya ini lagi.

"Terima kasih. Kamu memang gadis yang sangat baik. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Karena kamu telah menolongku keluar dari dunia digital itu."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama. Di antara angin siang yang berdesir cukup kencang dan menerbangkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Kini mereka sedang meluapkan segala perasaan mereka yang sudah bersatu di alam nyata. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi cinta mereka itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kamu tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini, IA?" tanya Naruto saat berada di dalam kamar IA.

IA mengangguk sambil duduk di depan komputer miliknya. Ia berwajah kusut. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri di samping IA.

"Iya, Naruto. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku tinggal sendirian di kota ini," kedua mata IA kelihatan sayu."Tapi, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang tinggal di kota lain. Namanya Yumma. Dia sudah berkeluarga. Dialah yang menanggung semua kebutuhan hidupku di sini. Termasuk sekolahku juga. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama Kakakku. Walaupun Kakakku memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya."

Naruto juga ikut berwajah kusut seperti wajah IA saat ini.

"Oh begitu. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak mau tinggal bersama Kakakmu?"

"Itu karena aku tidak mau meninggalkan rumah ini. Rumah yang merupakan warisan terakhir dari Mama dan Papaku. Aku merasa senang tinggal di sini walaupun sendiri."

IA menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"IA, kamu kenapa?"

IA tidak menjawab. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk mendalam. Tubuhnya kelihatan bergetar.

Lantas Naruto berlutut dan melihat wajah IA yang tertekuk. Naruto pun kaget mendapati IA yang sedang menangis.

"IA, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Naruto.

IA menjawabnya.

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku, Naruto."

SET!

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari dua sudut mata IA. IA sedikit tertegun.

"Naruto ...," IA menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Jangan nangis. Ada akukan di sini?" ucap Naruto berwajah sendu."Sama sepertimu. Aku juga tidak mempunyai orang tua. Aku hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Selama ini, orang yang membiayai aku sekolah adalah pemilik panti asuhan yang merawatku sejak bayi. Orang tuaku meninggal karena ditembak oleh perampok. Jadi, sekarang aku hidup sendiri. Aku juga kesepian. Tapi, aku berusaha agar tidak cengeng dan aku tetap kuat menjalani hidupku tanpa ada orang tuaku lagi. Aku berusaha membiayai hidupku sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya aku mendapat bantuan dari pemerintah yaitu beasiswa sehingga aku bisa bersekolah tanpa biaya apapun lagi."

IA terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. Seketika tangisannya pun berhenti. Apalagi Naruto terus berusaha menghapus air bening yang jatuh dari sudut mata biru kehijauan IA.

Sedetik kemudian, IA benar-benar berhenti menangis. Dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena kamu sudah menjadi teman di saat aku sedih seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memegang puncak rambut IA.

"Sama-sama. Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai pacar yang baik untukmu."

IA tertawa lebar saat hendak menyalakan komputernya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau lihat program tiga dimensi yang aku ciptakan itu?" tawar IA yang memperhatikan layar komputer yang mulai dalam proses terbuka.

Naruto menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Hm, boleh juga."

"Oke ..."

IA mengangguk senang. Ia terus menggerakkan mouse miliknya untuk mencari program yang dimaksud. Naruto memperhatikan layar komputer itu dengan teliti.

Tak lama kemudian, IA menemukan program yang ia cari.

"Ini dia, Naruto," IA tertawa lebar.

"Mana?"

"Ini."

"WAH, HEBAT YA!"

Naruto berseru keras. Ia tertawa senang karena menyaksikan program komputer yang ditunjuk oleh IA. Dia tidak menyangka pacarnya ini juga secerdas seperti dirinya.

IA hanya tersenyum simpul dengan pujian Naruto tadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh coba memainkan program ini?" pinta Naruto.

IA menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh," IA bangkit berdiri dari kursinya."Ayo, silakan duduk, Naruto."

Naruto juga mengangguk. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang diduduki oleh IA tadi. Giliran IA yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya, IA?"

"Begini ..."

IA menjelaskan cara memainkan program komputer itu, pada Naruto secara terperinci. Naruto mendengarkan dan mempraktekkan caranya itu dengan baik. Hingga sampai akhirnya, Naruto mahir memainkan program itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore, tampak senja jingga menyingsing sang mentari yang akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Burung-burung hendak pulang ke sarangnya. Sesaat manusia-manusia juga pulang ke rumah masing-masing karena malam akan tiba tak lama lagi.

Sama halnya di rumah IA sekarang. Rumah besar bertingkat dua dan bercat abu-abu muda. Di mana terlihat IA berhadapan dengan Naruto di dekat pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Aku pulang ya, IA. Sudah sore nih. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok," sahut Naruto yang hendak berbalik badan.

"Tunggu, Naruto," IA meraih tangan Naruto."Kamu melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Naruto melirik ke arah sesuatu yang disodorkan oleh IA padanya. Sesuatu itu adalah jaket hitam milik Naruto sendiri.

"Ini jaketmu," kata IA sambil tersenyum.

Naruto keheranan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jaketku?"

"Iya, waktu itu kamu meminjamkannya padaku saat di taman itu. Kamu masih ingat, kan?" jelas IA dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk memutar kembali memori yang telah berlalu sejak sebulan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Simpan saja jaket itu untukmu."

"Eh?" IA ternganga.

"Iya, jaket itu adalah hadiah dariku," ucap Naruto memegang dua sisi pipi IA.

Naruto mencium kening IA. Sehingga jaket yang dipegang IA pun terlepas dari tangannya.

PLUK!

Jaket itu jatuh ke tanah. IA tidak menyadarinya. Dia membeku sesaat di tempat.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Naruto menjauhkan jarak dari IA. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu ya IA," Naruto melambaikan tangannya."Sampai besok di sekolah."

"Ya, Naruto. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok," balas IA yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu pagar rumah IA itu. Lalu ia menaiki motor itu. Tidak lupa dia memakai helm untuk keselamatan saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

IA berdiri di samping pintu pagar rumahnya, memperhatikan Naruto yang bersiap-siap pulang. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut ketika Naruto memandangnya sekali lagi. Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Nanti malam, aku akan meneleponmu agar kamu tidak kesepian lagi. Aku akan selalu menemanimu walaupun dalam jarak jauh sekalipun," sahut Naruto keras.

IA mendengarnya. Dia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Naruto. Aku akan menunggu teleponmu itu."

Naruto juga mengangguk. Lalu ia menutup kaca helm yang menutupi kepalanya. Lantas ia mulai menghidupkan motornya.

BRUUUUM!

Motor sport berwarna hitam itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah itu. Meninggalkan IA yang berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia melihat kepergian Naruto sampai hilang di ujung jalan sana.

Seketika wajahnya berbinar-binar cerah. IA tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih, pacar digital-ku. Kamu sudah memberiku kebahagiaan sehari ini. Kamu menemani aku setiap saat," IA memungut jaket milik Naruto yang sempat jatuh tadi di tanah. Ia memeluk jaket Naruto dengan erat. Ia semakin tersenyum seiring senja mulai semakin memerah.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, Naruto."

Betapa bahagianya diri IA sekarang. Karena pacar digital-nya benar-benar nyata sekarang. Naruto telah menjadi pengisi kehidupannya. Dia tidak kesepian lagi. Karena akan ada Naruto yang selalu menjaganya setiap saat. Pacar digital yang benar-benar nyata. Bukan mimpi ataupun rekayasa. Semuanya asli dan benar-benar terbukti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Anehkah? Nggak jelaskah?**

 **Inilah sekuel lanjutan dari cerita pertamanya. Apakah sudah jelas? Maaf ya jika hanya one shoot yang bisa saya buat.**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**

 **Terima kasih karena udah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**


End file.
